Alguém me ouviu?
by Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Pequena reflexão de Draco sobre a sua vida e sobre a tarefa que Voldemort lhe deu... POV's Draco... Música de Boss AC ft Mariza


**____****Sipnose:** Pequena reflexãod e Draco sobre a sua vida e sobre a tarefa que Voldemort lhe deu... POV's Draco... Acompanhada pela música de Boss AC feat. Mariza: 'Alguém me ouviu?'

**_Disclaimer:_** Nada me pertence... Nem esse loiro magnifico, nem a bela música...

******_Alguém me ouviu_**

* * *

_Não me resta nada, sinto não ter forças para lutar  
É como morrer de sede no meio do mar e afogar  
Sinto-me isolado com tanta gente à minha volta  
Vocês não ouvem o grito da minha revolta  
Choro a rir, isto é mais forte do que pensei  
Por dentro sou um mendigo que aparenta ser um rei  
Não sei do que fujo, a esperança pouca me resta  
É triste ser tão novo e já achar que a vida não presta  
As pernas tremem, o tempo passa, sinto cansaço  
O vento sopra, ao espelho vejo o fracasso  
O dia amanhece, algo me diz para ter cuidado  
Vagueio sem destino nem sei se estou acordado  
O sorriso escasseia, hoje a tristeza é rainha  
Não sei se a alma existe mas sei que alguém feriu a minha  
Às vezes penso se algum dia serei feliz  
Enquanto oiço uma voz dentro de mim que diz…_

Já não tenho nada. As forças que antes tinha para lutar esgotaram-se. Sinto-me fraco. Sinto-me a morrer.

Não tenho ninguém à minha volta. Estou sozinho neste Mundo. Grito, mas ninguém me ouve.

Sempre tive esta aparência de ser forte, mas por dentro sinto-me um fraco. Por fora um rei, por dentro um mendigo.

Tenho 16 anos e já acho que a vida não presta. As minha pernas tremem, o tempo escasseia, sinto cansaço de tanto fugir daquilo que mais temo.

O Sol aparece, sinal que o dia amanhece. Tenho de ter cuidado. Vagueio desnorteado por entre os corredores das masmorras. Hoje o dia devia ser de alegria, mas o que reina hoje no meu dia é a tristeza. Penso se algum dia serei feliz...

_Chorei,  
Mas não sei se alguém me ouviu  
E não sei se quem me viu  
Sabe a dor que em mim carrego e a angústia que se esconde  
Vou ser forte e vou-me erguer  
E ter coragem de querer  
Não ceder, nem desistir eu prometo  
Busquei  
Nas palavras o conforto  
Dancei no silêncio morto  
E o escuro revelou que em mim a Luz se esconde  
Vou ser forte e vou-me erguer  
E ter coragem de querer  
Não ceder, nem desistir eu prometo_

Chorei, mas ninguém me ouve e se alguém me tiver ouvido não sabe o peso que carrego nas minhas costas. A dor e angústia, juntamente com o medo é o que carrego.

Mas tenho que ser forte e erguer-me, pois o Senhor das Trevas não suporta fracos. Vou ter coragem e vou conseguir fazer a minha tarefa. Não irei ceder agrora que estou a poucos passos de a completar.

Procurei em palavras e acções o conforto que precisava. O silêncio é a unica coisa que oiço, e na escuridão das masmorras revelou a Luz que há em mim mas que sempre quis esconder.

"Não vou ceder"- prometi a mim próprio.

_Não há dia que não pergunte a Deus porque nasci  
Eu não pedi, alguém me diga o que faço aqui  
Se dependesse de mim teria ficado onde estava  
Onde não pensava, não existia e não chorava  
Prisioneiro de mim próprio, o meu pior inimigo  
Às vezes penso que passo tempo demais comigo  
Olho para os lados, não vejo ninguém para me ajudar  
Um ombro para me apoiar, um sorriso para me animar  
Quem sou eu? Para onde vou? De onde vim?  
Alguém me diga, porque, me sinto assim?  
Sinto que a culpa é minha mas não sei bem porquê  
Sinto lágrimas nos meus olhos mas ninguém as vê  
Estou farto de mim, farto daquilo que sou, farto daquilo que penso  
Mostrem-me a saída deste abismo imenso  
Pergunto-me se algum dia serei feliz  
Enquanto oiço uma voz dentro de mim que me diz…_

Pergunto-me todos is dias porque é que nasci...Preciso que alguém me diga o que é que eu faço aqui, pois aquilo que estou a fazer agora não deve ser a verdadeira resposta.

Se dependesse de mim nunca teria aceitado esta tarefa. Ficava no meu canto, onde não existia para ninguém, não pensava nem chorava.

Sou prisioneiro de mim próprio, sou o meu pior inimigo. Às vezes penso que sou demasiado egocêntrico. Mas quando olho para os lados não vejo niguém para me apoiar, para ser o meu porto-seguro, alguém para me animar.

Pergunto-me quem sou eu? De onde venho? Para onde vou? Mas não consigo encontrar a resposta certa para nenhuma dessas perguntas.

Tenho a impressão que a culpa é minha por não saber essas respotas, mas não sei o porquê.

Estou farto de mim, farto daquilo que aparento ser, farto daquilo que penso, por isso peço que me mostrem a saída deste abismo que se chama vida.

_Tento não me ir abaixo mas não sou de ferro  
Quando penso que tudo vai passar  
Parece que mais me enterro  
Sinto uma nuvem cinzenta que me acompanha onde estiver  
E penso para mim mesmo será que Deus me quer  
Será a vida apenas uma corrida prá morte  
Cada um com a sua sina, cada um com a sua sorte  
Não peço muito, não peço mais do que tenho direito  
Olho para trás e analiso tudo o que tenho feito  
E mesmo quando errei foi a tentar fazer o bem  
Não sei o que é o ódio, não desejo mal a ninguém  
Vai surgir um raio de luz no meio da porcaria  
Porque até um relógio parado está certo duas vezes por dia  
Vou-me aguentando  
A esperança é a última a morrer  
Neste jogo incerto o resultado não posso prever  
E quando penso em desistir por me sentir infeliz  
Oiço uma voz dentro de mim que me diz  
Mantem-te firme_

Tento não me ir abaixo, mas não sou feito de uma combinação de feitiços e poções, ou até de ferro.

Quando penso que estou perto de sair do labirinto que é a vida, mais me perco.

Sinto que tenho um nuvem cinzenta que me acompanha, e penso se me quererão em algum lado. Será que esta opcção que fiz é apenas uma corrida para a morte do meu ser interior. Cada um tem a sua sorte e a sua sina, e acho que esta é a minha sorte.

Não peço muito, peço apenas aquilo a que tenho direito.

Quando olho para trás e analiso tudo aquilo que tenho feito, sei que errei, a pensar que estava a fazer quilo que era correcto.

Não sei o que é o ódio e não desejo mal a niguém, e vai surgir um raio de luz nestas masmorras que me vai indicar o caminho para a saída.

Vou-me aguentando como posso, a esperança é a última a morrer, mas neste jogo não posso prever qual o resultado final.

E quando penso em desistir desta vida das Trevas por me sentir infeliz, penso na minha mãe e oiço uma voz que me diz: mantém-te firme Draco. Por ela...

* * *

Cá estou em outra vez! O que acharam? Apaixonei-me por esta música e deu-me esta ideia e coemcei logo a escrever...´

_**REVIEWS!**_


End file.
